


Potion Making

by TheAlemBooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, Insecure James Potter, Insecurities, James is Smart, Potions, Secrets and revelations, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlemBooks/pseuds/TheAlemBooks
Summary: A little moment between the Potter parents when their relationship was still fresh and sweet.“Don’t touch that!” James slapped her hands away from the cauldron. Lily jerked back. She scowled.“Hey! That was uncalled for!”James huffed and pushed her aside.





	Potion Making

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend a few years ago. Not a ship I usually write about, but I figured I should share this with ya'll.
> 
> Go check out my book on Amazon!

Potion Making

“Don’t touch that!” James slapped her hands away from the cauldron. Lily jerked back. She scowled.

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” 

James huffed and pushed her aside. She made a noise of loud protest as he did so. He took up the ladle and added in a few ingredients, stirring the liquid and humming softly when the putrid green turned back into a dusky blue. Lily stared in awe. He mumbled softly, “You were going to ruin the potion…”

This had never happened before. He’d--he had always let her take control, letting her ruin the potion if she messed up (which she rarely did,) and acting like a loon when it came to the mechanics of Potion making. He had...she’d always thought… “James,” she sighed, pressing her small hand to his bicep. 

He wouldn’t look at her.

“Hey, James, why did...I didn’t know you liked Potions.”

“I don’t,” he told her quickly, still not looking her in the eye. He jerked his hand across the table counter and spilled a vial of liquid. “See? I’m awful at it, mess everything up,” he dabbed at the spill with a wash cloth. Lily’s eyes softened. She reached up, turning his face to hers. They were alone of course, in the Potion’s lab, practicing for exams and having permission to experiment. His face was pale, lips frowning as she made him look at her.

“James...Why didn’t you tell me you were good at Potions?”

“Because…” he looked down at his feet, the ones twisting and tapping nervously, “You like Potions. You’re very good at it and you find it enjoyable and you’ve never really liked others being better or even good at it because you like doing everything and--”

She pulled him in for a kiss. She pushed back after a moment and his blue eyes were caught on hers. “James, the real reason, please.”

He sighed. His fingers clenched and unclenched at his sides, trembling softly. “I didn’t--you were...I was afraid you’d get annoyed with me for correcting you and then you’d hate me and then you’d break up with me and you’ve always gone on and on about how much of a show off I am and I didn’t want you to resent me more and--”

Lily crushed their lips back together into a biting kiss. It lasted for a while, her tongue lashing out on his, dominating, teeth biting at his lips, and fingernails raking harshly down the back of his neck, making him shiver. She pulled back, biting his puffy lips once more. She liked that look on him. He was blushing softly on the arch of his cheeks; it was quite beautiful, hair mussed, eyes glazed, lips parted. “James Potter, I  _ love _ you. You hear me? And I love you for all your exasperating parts and I don’t ever,  _ ever _ , want you to not be you. Okay? I love that you can do Potions and that you’re a star Chaser and that you’re the biggest prankster and heartthrob and an amazing student even if you never study--I love you. I didn’t--I just--I love you. You.  _ You _ .” She pressed her lips to his softly, mumbling, “You got that?”

“...Yeah.” 

They smiled into their kiss.


End file.
